terminusrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Kor'yl Sunbringer
'Kor'yl Sunbringer '(pronounced kor-ILL SUN-bring-er) is an Inquisitor of Sarenrae, Goddess of the Sun. He is member of the Terminus branch of the Pathfinder Society exploration division, and primary ranged combatant among the adventurers. History Kor'yl was born in Kyonin to Alatariel and Elessar Telrúnya, a pair of successful hunters and traders. Growing up, Kor'yl learned the ways of the hunt and respect of nature from a young age, as well as fostering a healthy reverence of the power of the wild. Over the first 50 years of his life, he bow hunted with his father and mother and learned the ways of trade and commerce. As he neared adolescence, however, an urge to explore began to grow within Kor'yl. The sun and it's passage fascinated the young elf as he watched it pass overhead every day, seeing everything and more, touching the farthest reaches of Kyonin and beyond. He began waking at dawn to see the Great Orb crest the horizon and shed light across the world, meditating on the thoughts each day. Then, as if by fate, an explorer came into Kor'yl's village on the elf's 100th birthday. The explorer's name was Belle Enthryth, a young, human Cleric of Sarenrae. Much to Kor'yl's parents' dismay, he was drawn to her immediately and the two spent a week in debate and discussion. As Belle made to leave and head onwards from Kyonin, Kor'yl bid farewell to his parents and embarked upon a journey with the Cleric. Many, many years of travel passed. Belle aged to become an old woman, and Kor'yl became an adult. Over this time, Belle brought light and redemption to hundreds of people across all races and Kor'yl deepened his understanding of the sun and became an acolyte of Sarenrae. Eventually, Belle's time had come and she passed on, leaving her title of Sunbringer to Kor'yl. As part of that honor, he has decided to leave Golarion to the new continent to bring the sun to whatever awaits on Valhurst. Relationships Kor'yl and Belle grew very close, but Kor'yl's comparative immortality interfered with any serious relationship with Belle. Chyp Laughingheart and Kor'yl have traveled together for a year now, and have a close friendship. Rosaline and Kor'yl share many of the same views and opinions. Tark is a subject of interest to Kor'yl, as his martial ways combined with faith and discipline are similar to the life of an Inquisitor. Kor'yl hopes to learn from him over time. Kor'yl looks upon Sévérine with some disdain, as she is a half-tainted half elf, although with not as much pity as other elves usually do; he knows she can learn...although she certainly aims to embrace the frivolous nature of her human half. Death While exploring the Southern Coast with Rosaline, he had extremely bad luck against a young Assassin Vine. Kor'yl succumbed to his injuries, his gear abandoned in a lush patch of vegetation just on the outskirts of the Skum camp on the southern coast.